disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
The First Flying Pirate (Transcript)
A transcript of Season 3, [[The First Flying Pirate|'The First Flying Pirate']]. Transcript #1 Kwazii (Narrating): 'The First Flying Pirate. (Sofia and her family and friends are seen watching a flying derby race.) Pirate Things! (Transcript) '(Music) Jake: :There are many pirate things to do, :Like sailing ships, and hoisting sails :Or telling many pirate tales :That’s what we like to do! Sofia: :There are many things royalty does, :Wearing gowns, or wearing crowns :Having tea with sugar and spice :That’s what we really like Jake, Izzy, and Cubby: :We do pirate things Sofia, Amber, James, and Hugo: :And we do royal things All: :And no one crosses in between :We stick to our routine Kwazii: :But who knows what I could bring, :Flying high upon a wing? :I believe that anything :Is a pirate thing (More Music) Cubby: :Read a map Izzy: :Or collect gold doubloons Jake: :Sing pirate-y scurvy tunes Sir Gilliam: :Derby calls for royal skills Jake: :It’s not a proper pirate kind of thrill Jake, Izzy, and Cubby: :We do pirate things Sofia, James, Amber, and Hugo: :And we do royal things All: :And no one crosses in between :We stick with our routine Sofia: :We ride carriages, fly, and sing Jake, Izzy, and Cubby: :While we hunt for pirate bling Jake: :So don’t make a fuss, just stick with us! Jake, Izzy, and Cubby: :And do our pirate things Kwazii: :But who knows what I could bring :Flying high upon a wing? :I believe that anything... :Can be...a...pirate thing!!! ''(Sighs) Transcript #2 '''Jake: '''Hey Kwazii, are you alright? I saw that you almost crashed. '''Kwazii:' I guess I still need more practice, matey. (rubs the back of his neck and frowns) Jake: But you only have one more day left until the race. Kwazii (sighs): Jake, look. I know, but- Jake: But nothing. Listen, Kwaz. Maybe the princes and princesses are just too good at this. (puts his hands on Kwazii's shoulders) You should probably quit for now. I don't want you to get hurt, again. (walks away) Kwazii: But Jake- Jake (turns around with a frown on his face): I'm sorry. See ya'. (Kwazii sighs heavily, takes off his riding hat, and turns away and activates his helmet. He dives into the water and back to the Octopod, and bangs on the door to open and gets inside. Later, in his room...) Parrotfish Pete: So Kwazii, how did practice go? (parrot squawk) Kwazii: Not so great, Pete. (sits on his bed) I still can't make it to the finish line and I only have one more day left until the race. (his ears droop) Jake said I should quit. I don't even know what to do. (sighs and puts his paws onto his eyes) Parrotfish Pete: '''You know, Kwazii, there's an old parrot fish saying: “The early parrotfish gets the first patch of algae”. '''Kwazii: '''What? Pete, what do I need a patch of algae for? I don't even have time for a spicy algae burger, and besides, I'm not that hungry. (folds his arms and turns away) '''Parrotfish Pete: Uh, you don't need algae or a burger, Kwazii. You see, what I'm trying to say is get an early start tomorrow. You've got one more day left, Kwazii. Make it count. Kwazii (sighs in relief): Good idea. Thanks, Pete. You really know how to encourage someone and cheer them on. Parrotfish Pete: '''Ah, don't mention it. (parrot squawk) (The next morning, Kwazii and Teenyus are seen practicing for the race.) '''Kwazii: '''Ahoy there, Sir Gillium! Wohoo! ('Anything' from Sofia the First plays.) '''Kwazii: Okay, Teenyus. We can do this, this time. Teenyus: Oh, that's what you said the last few times. Kwazii: Well, here goes nothing. Yeow! Up Teenyus, up, up, get up! Teenyus (flaps her wings to the top of the steeple): Uhhhh... We're not gonna make it, Kwazii! (flies down and neighs in despair) Oh, it's all my fault. You should switch to a bigger horse. Kwazii: '''Come on, Teenyus. Yer' big enough. '''Teenyus: A faster one then. Kwazii: '''Uh! Teenyus, yer' way more faster than the rest. '''Hugo: Hey Kwazii, you can talk to your horse all ya' want, but that's so not gonna help you get through the last steeple, and if you can't finish the race, why even bother starting it? (shrugs) You should go back where you belong- (flies away on his horse) with the other ‘dirty pirates’. (laughs) (Kwazii growls, but sighs and frowns as he gets off Teenyus to leave back home. Later, back at the Octopod when Kwazii came into the Lauch Bay...) Calico Jack: Ahoy there, Kwazii. (waves his paw) Kwazii (gasps as he sees his grandfather): Gran Dad? (swims towards Calico Jack and sits next to him) What are you doing here? Calico Jack: '''Why, waiting for you, of course. Aye, you've been praciticing all this morning, haven't you? '''Kwazii: '''Yeah, I have. By the way, how did you know about the race tomorrow? '''Calico Jack: '''Why, yer' friend Captain Barnacles told me about it and called me to come over. Oh, and speaking of the race, I have some excellent news, yer's friends have invited me to come and watch you race tomorrow. '''Kwazii (twitches once): Oh why... you don't really have to do that, Gran Dad! (shakes his paw and chuckles nervoulsy) Calico Jack: '''Oh ho! Why, we wouldn't miss it for the world! (smiles) '''Kwazii: '''It's just that... I'm not thinking about going to the race tomorrow. (droops and his ears droop) '''Calico Jack: Wha'? But-why not? (frowns) Kwazii: '''Because... I still can't make it through the last steeple. (sighs sadly) Maybe Jake, Hugo, and everybody else are right. Only princes and princesses could race. (droops again) '''Calico Jack (smiles determinedly): And maybe a pirate can do anything that royalty does, (pats Kwazii on the shoulder) if he keeps on trying and nevah' gives up. Kwazii (looks up at his grandfather and his ears perk up): Do you really think I will make the team, Gran Dad? Calico Jack: '''I bet ya' can, Kwazii, but what's important is what you think, so get out of there tomorrow and make me and Pete proud. Okay? '''Kwazii (smiles back): Okay, Gran Dad. I will. Thanks. (hugs Calico Jack)Category:Transcripts Category:Season 3 transcripts Category:Transcripts narrated by Kwazii Cat